


Kiramager-Saber Crack

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Angst and Humor, Collaboration, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A story written by 8 people on Twitter. People were only allowed to see the paragraph (1-6 sentences) written by the person before them, and then write a paragraph (1-6 sentences) adding to the story.Authors: 27twinsister, tripodscorpion, respira_mia, buraiiii, legeiel, takigawasawas, sentosbottles, Astro75986941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kiramager-Saber Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I (27twinsister) wrote the very first and last paragraphs. I didn’t get a reply from the person I was waiting on so I wrote the ending despite the fact that I know the context of the whole story.  
> It’s still pretty crack though.

“Sorry, our Red Ranger is easily distracted when he sees other Sentai teams,” Tametomo said as Juuru drew the team before him.  
“Oh, we aren’t a Sentai,” Touma replied. “We’re Kamen Riders.”

"Kamen Riders?" Tametomo tipped his head to one side in confusion as he stared at the people before him. "Strange. I've never heard of Kamen Riders before, have you, Juuru?" Juuru looked up at Tametomo with curious eyes but shook his head before going back to drawing Touma's face.  
"I've probably said it before but if not," Tametomo continued, "We're part of the Kiramagers."

Touma laughed, albeit a little nervously. “Kiramagers, cool! I like your uniforms, by the way. Kamen Riders are like... heroes, I guess, although, it seems you are, too.”  
Sayo, who was standing there, arms folded, smiled. “There’s no need to be nervous, if that’s how you feel - we’re all in the same boat, right?”

"Yeah!" Juuru nodded in excitable agreement as he ran his hand through chestnut brown hair, "It's sorta like... we're all connected in some way! And it probably isn't just us too, there's probably dozens of more of us around the country!"  
"E-ehhh?! There's more than just you guys and the Sword of Logos?!" Mei widened her eyes, exasperated as she cast surprised glances at the Kiramagers.

Kento then comes in and transforms out of his fear. He thought the kiramagers are just some innocent looking kids who are secretly megids.

“Wait,” One of the supposed Meggid cried. “What are you?”  
Kento merely lifted his blade and prepared for a fight. He’s too done right now to listen to anyone’s excuses. “Guess we have no choice.”

The dark-haired male charged at the Meggid wielding his sword, only for Touma to yell, “KENTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” Kento snapped out of his vengeful state and looked to his friend who was looking back at him in horror. He looked back, confused, only to realize that the Meggid he was about to attack was, in fact, a cowering civilian.

Kento saw Meggid was gone and shouted in frustration. He walked to Touma and grabbed his shirt, "What are you doing here, I could have had him."  
Touma shook his head, "No, you were about to kill him mercilessly."  
“So what?!" Kento shouted.  
Touma kept his cool, "We can't stoop to his level, no matter how much he may deserve it."  
Kento looked in Touma's eyes, and let's go of his Touma's shirt, "Fine, now what?"

“You can start by apologizing for attacking Juuru,” Tametomo said. Juuru was hiding behind Tametomo, scared from when Kento attacked him.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Kento rushed to apologize when he realized that not only he had attacked a civilian, he had attacked a _kid._  
Juuru didn’t say anything, but stared at Kento for a moment.  
“Hirameking!” Juuru yelled, starting to draw Kento, who now had no idea what was going on.


End file.
